Fibrous structures are known in the art. For example, a polyester nonwoven that is impregnated and/or coated with a detergent composition is known in the art as shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a known nonwoven substrate 10 is made of undissolvable fibers 12 wherein the nonwoven substrate 10 is coated and/or impregnated with an additive 14, such as an active agent. An example of such a web material is commercially available as Purex® Complete 3-in-1 Laundry Sheets from The Dial Corporation.
Further, a non-fibrous article of manufacture formed from a cast solution of a detergent composition is also known in the art and is commercially available as Dizolve® Laundry Sheets commercially available from Dizolve Group Corporation.
However, such known web materials and/or articles of manufacture exhibit negatives that make them problematic for consumers. For example, the known web materials and/or articles of manufacture are relatively stiff and/or inflexible, thereby prone to fracture upon simple handling. Further, the web materials and/or articles of manufacture typically deliver such a low level of detergent composition and/or detergent actives that the cleaning performance is less than desired by consumers. Another negative with is that the web materials and/or articles of manufacture may leave remnants of the web material and/or articles of manufacture after the washing operation, for example the polyester nonwoven substrate does not dissolve during the washing operation. Yet, another negative with such known web materials is there potential tendency for sticking to a washing machine surface or window during the washing cycle and therefore not be functional in delivering its intended use, namely cleaning clothing. Most importantly, in some cases the known web materials can block the draining mechanism of the washing machine. Additional negative includes removal of undissolved carrier substrates of the articles of manufacture, such as discarding of the polyester nonwoven substrate.
Accordingly, the present invention provides fibrous structures comprising one or more active agents and filaments such that the fibrous structures comprise two or more regions having distinct intensive properties for improved strength, while providing sufficient dissolution and disintegration during use.